The field of the present invention is electrolytic cells and their use for treatment of liquids.
In many places, the tap or drinking water supply is contaminated with bacteria or microorganisms from sewage or other sources. This contamination makes the water unsafe or undesirable for many uses, including use in food processing plants, as drinking water, or for other general home or business uses where it is desired to have water having a low, or no, microorganism content. Discrete quantities of purified water can be obtained, for example, as bottled water. However, it would be desirable to have a portable and economical device that could be easily used to purify usual sources of drinking or tap water. Therefore, there is a need for a simple, small appliance-like device which can operate on readily available electrical supplies such as standard household current, can utilize readily available sources of drinking or tap water, and can readily provide substantial quantities of purified water.